11 meses, 2 semanas y 4 días
by NorixBlack
Summary: El primer beso que se dan es inevitable.El segundo es por la pereza de que no querer separarse. El tercero, espectacular. El cuarto, el quinto y el sexto se confunden en una nebulosa de saliva y el séptimo les hace levitar. SLASH SBxRL


**11 Meses, 2 Semanas y 4 días**

_y hubo un instante en el que fuimos inmortales_

**Junio**

Se pasea por la habitación nervioso. Intenta atribuirlo a estar de nuevo en Grimmauld Place y no a que_ él_ está apunto de llegar. _Oh vamos, trece años en Azkaban y salgo convertido en una puta chica_. Y además, no es como si no le hubiera visto antes. Ya lo ha visto. Apenas una hora en la casa de los Gritos y ese abrazo que lo sacudió de la cabeza a los pies. _Estas delgado, Lunático_. Y no pudo evitar pensar en el penoso aspecto que debía ofrecer él, desgreñado y desnutrido. Luego la luna, majestuosa y terrible _Este eres tu, amigo_ –y le tocó el corazón por encima de la ropa- _lo demás es solo carne_. La transformación. Retazos de aventuras pasadas llegan hasta él, recuerdos de un ayer glorioso. Cuatro jóvenes con el mundo a sus pies, cuatro animales que lo tenían todo. Lucha entre canes. Le gustó sentir de nuevo la sensación de peligro, la fuerza del lobo. Por primera vez en trece años, volvió a sentirse en casa. _¿Dónde estabas, Cornamenta? _Siente un pinchazo en el pecho, aún duele pensar en James.

Está frente al retrato tapado de su madre, recordando su infancia en ese lugar maldito. Cabezas de elfos en las paredes y una perpetua oscuridad, remarcando su nombre, su estirpe. En los dieciséis años que vivió en esa casa solo se sintió cómodo en su habitación, rodeado de los estandartes de Gryffindor, de fotos de sus amigos y de chicas muggles en bikini. Una especie de refugio en el infierno.

Escucha voces fuera. Supone que uno es Dumbledore, el otro sabe que es Remus. La puerta se abre y la figura alta y algo desgarbada del licántropo se adentra en las sombras de la antigua casa de su familia, arrastrando un viejo baúl. Cuando se da cuenta de que está frente a él se para en seco. Las miradas se cruzan, y Sirius nota como un escalofrío lo sacude de arriba abajo.

-Hola –murmura en voz baja. Años esperando ese reencuentro (no considera el de la Casa de los Gritos) y ahora que lo tiene delante, no sabe que decir.

-Hola.

**Julio**

Las pesadillas lo despiertan empapado en sudor. Los sueños –si es que se pueden llamar así- son todavía tan vívidos que tiene que encender la luz. Las sábanas se pegan a su piel y se enredan en su cuerpo, como después de haber echado un buen polvo. Jadea, el corazón late desbocado. No necesita ver el reloj de la mesilla de noche para saber que son más de las tres de la mañana. La luna casi llena, brilla majestuosa en el cielo, creando sombras mortecinas en la habitación. Se estremece.

Incapaz de permanecer más tiempo en la cama y animado por la perspectiva de una cerveza bien fría decide bajar a la cocina. Grimmauld Place duerme, pero en la cocina hay luz. Solo espera que no sea Dumbledore. Está harto de sus discursos. O Snape, recordándole cuanto está arriesgando su pellejo mientras él hace de ama de casa. _Quejicus de mierda. _

Pero es Remus, s_iempre serás un merodeador, Lunático, _queno lo ha visto y sigue removiendo el chocolate caliente de su taza con la varita, sin apartar la vista del libro que está leyendo. _Hay cosas que no cambian. _Sigue vistiendo pijamas para dormir, incluso en verano. Largos pantalones a rallas que caen sobre sus caderas y camisetas blancas, que siempre olerán a él. Libros, chocolate, reproches, aventuras. _Remus._

-Canuto –susurra de pronto, y no puede evitar un escalofrío al oírlo. _No preguntes, Lunático, _ruega en silencio. Porque para esa pregunta solo conoce una forma de responder. Mordiendo, ladrando, sacando todo ese veneno que su sangre arrastra. _Me pasé trece años en Azkaban, Lupin, tengo derecho a tener pesadillas_ –aunque en realidad es más que eso. En realidad es pánico a la oscuridad-, _¿puedes decir tú lo mismo? _No quiere hacerle daño. No quiere ver el destello de dolor en sus ojos, el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados.

Pero tampoco importa, porque Remus –que siempre fue el más inteligente de los cuatro- no pregunta nada. Tan solo ladea un poco la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa tranquila, que lo hace sentirse a salvo.

-Acabo de hacer chocolate caliente.

**31 de Julio**

Lleva todo el día de acá para allá. Por una vez no le importa seguir las órdenes de Molly para hacer de Grimmauld Place un lugar habitable. _Como si eso fuera posible. _Desdoxifica las cortinas del segundo piso, limpia de liendres chupadoras de sueños los edredones y tira al fuego cuanto cuadro siniestro se pone a su alcance. Por desgracia, el retrato de su progenitora sigue firmemente pegado a la pared.

-Una lástima lo de tu madre –le comenta Remus, como por casualidad, mientras le ayuda a clasificar las pociones del despacho de su padre.

Se encoge de hombros. -Si por mi fuera, quemaríamos la casa entera. Haríamos una hoguera tan grande que hasta los mismos dioses bajarían a la Tierra para contemplarla mejor.

-¡Canuto! –le reprende. Pero la sonrisa le baila en la mirada y por un momento vuelven a tener diecisiete años y Sirius acaba de llenar de bombas fétidas el vestuario del equipo de Slytherin.

Sirius no se reprime. Ríe a carcajadas que semejan ladridos y se le ocurre pensar que estar en el Infierno no es tan malo si sigue habiendo un Remus Lupin que lo riña por blasfemar.

Molly los llama para cenar. Ha preparado comida suficiente para alimentar a una tribu de gigantes. _A saber lo que le apetecerá a Harry cuando venga. Seguro que esos tíos suyos no le han alimentado bien. _Se sientan como siempre, Remus junto a Sirius, que no puede evitar apoyar el brazo en el respaldo de Lupin. De vez en cuando, cuando Remus se echa para atrás roza su espalda con los dedos, sin decir nada, en silencio. Remus tampoco habla y se deja acariciar.

Sirius, que desde que llegó a Grimmauld Place vive acechado por los fantasmas del pasado, sonríe de forma cansada y siente como algo se calienta en su interior. _Tal vez…. Solo tal vez…_

-¡Traidores! ¡Mestizos! ¡Ensuciando la casa de mis ancestros con vuestra inmundicia! ¡Repugnantes sangre sucia!! –los gritos de Walburga Black inundan la cocina y los paralizan a todos durante un segundo. Pero esta vez el silencio no es incómodo, y no se miran entre ellos intentando ignorar los insultos sino que la excitación inunda el ambiente como una ráfaga de aire fresco.

-¡Harry! –Sirius se levanta de un salto y abre la puerta de la cocina de par en par.

Su ahijado está ahí, plantado en el pasillo como un árbol de navidad, sin saber que hacer. Como él cuando llegó a casa de los Potter sin tener ningún otro sitio adonde ir.

Ahora las tornas se invierten y es el Black el que salva al Potter.

Le da un abrazo de oso.

Nota la mirada de Remus -que se recuesta contra el marco de la puerta con dejadez- en la nuca, y siente un cosquilleo en la espalda que se le mete entre las piernas.

**Agosto**

Las temperaturas suben. Los noticiarios muggles informan de la ola de calor que azota Londres y que provoca el Agosto más caluroso en años.

-Hace calor, Lunático. Me derrito –Están tumbados sobre la cama de Sirius, sobre un montón de fotos viejas, recortes de revistas y entradas de partidos de quidditch. Los hechizos refrigerantes son inútiles con la ola de calor y ya no quedan más helados en la cocina. Sirius está desnudo de cintura para arriba.- Ardo, Remus, ardo. –se desespera. - ¡Estoy más que caliente!

Remus se tensa.

-Eso ha sonado muy mal, Canuto –dice en voz baja, precavido. Sirius se gira y apoya la cabeza sobre una mano. El flequillo cae sobre los ojos, ocultando una mirada cargada de malas intenciones.

-Ha sonado como tenía que sonar.

_*******_

Llevan días tonteando como niños de trece años que aún no se han dado su primer beso. Tanteando el terreno. Hasta que Sirius –que está harto de sentir que le han arrebatado los mejores años de su vida- se cansa de jugar y decide –después de haberse tomado dos vasitos de ese licor de mantícora que su padre guardaba con tanto celo- encararlo frente a frente, de perro a lobo.

Se mete en su habitación de madrugada –hay luz debajo de la puerta y sabe que estará despierto, leyendo algún libro viejo con las páginas amarillas y resquebrajadas- y lo saca del calor de las sábanas.

Solo lleva puestos los pantalones de pijama y Sirius puede ver con claridad las decenas de cicatrices que surcan su pecho y su estómago. Algunas, incluso se pierden por debajo de los pantalones.

Durante dos segundos la mente se le queda en blanco, imaginando, maquinando. Luego recuerda el motivo de su visita.

-Tenemos que hablar.

No ha estado más serio en su vida y eso extraña a Remus, que ladea un poco la cabeza y da un paso hacia él.

-¿Qué? ¿Canuto, que pas…

No le deja terminar.

-¿Me echaste de menos, Remus? ¿Me echaste de menos?

Ya sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta –no es eso lo que realmente le importa- pero necesita oírla de sus propios labios. Demostrarle que debajo de ese hombre con aspecto cansado y el pelo salpicado de canas sigue siendo Remus, _su _Remus.

Merodeador. Eternamente joven.

Se acerca poco a poco, como temiendo asustarlo y deliberadamente olvida que Remus es un lobo, no un ciervo –_ese era James_, se recuerda con amargura.- y que no es tan fácil asustarlo.

-Contéstame –exige, ladra. Pero en realidad le tiene tanto miedo a lo que pueda pasar después que siente ganas de echar a correr.

Remus sigue plantado en medio de la habitación, mirándole. Demasiado delgado en su pijama de rallas azules. Demasiado viejo para tener solo treinta y siete años. Demasiado callado.

Sirius traga saliva.

-Si –dice al fin, tan bajito que casi no se escucha.- Todos los días.

Es un susurro ronco pero hace que el corazón se le acelere y palpite con fuerza. Acerca lentamente una mano, casi con lo que parece miedo –eres Sirius Black, coño- y le toca –suave, muy suave- en el estómago.

Remus se estremece pero no aparta la mirada. Oro contra plata. Sirius tampoco está dispuesto a rendirse.

-¿Me echaste te menos? –cambia el tono de voz. Ahora es sensual, insinuante. Se pega más a él y le acaricia la espalda, leyendo las cicatrices con los dedos, trazando todos sus recorridos.

-Ya lo sabes –ronronea. Y en el enrevesado diccionario que es Remus -que consiguió aprenderse de memoria en sus siete años de Hogwarts y que nunca olvidó- eso es una súplica.

Se le pone dura solo de pensarlo.

Sus dedos juguetean con su ombligo y bajan por la línea de vello –fino, casi rubio-. Le mete una mano en los calzoncillos.

-Dilo –gruñe, apretando por debajo de la tela.

-Si, ah, si –y no sabe si está respondiendo a su pregunta o gimiendo como antaño (pero en esos momentos le da igual).

Se besan. No es un primer beso, ni un segundo, es uno más entre todos los que se dieron, y sin embargo, tiene algo del primero. Húmedo, tímido, electrizante.

**12 Agosto **

Harry llega pletórico de su vista en el ministerio. Le han absuelto de todos los cargos y puede regresar a Hogwarts. Por alguna razón que no comprende, Sirius siente como si le echaran un cubo de agua fría por encima y le dieran una patada en el estómago. Luego, cuando sonríe y lo abraza, felicitándole, se siente el peor padrino del mundo.

Había deseado que se quedara. Lupin, Potter y Black, juntos de nuevo. Harían todas las cosas que no pudieron hacer –como cruzar el paso de cebra de Abbey Road. Con todo lo que les gustaban los Beatles y nunca lo hicieron- y repetir todas las aventuras que vivieron juntos. El renacer de los merodeadores.

Pero Harry no es James, y duele saber que nunca lo será.

**Septiembre**

Acompaña a Harry a la estación envuelto en su gran disfraz lleno de pulgas. Tanto le da lo que digan Moody y Tonks y todos esos aurores que revolotean a su alrededor como si de verdad hubiera matado a alguien. Tampoco le importa que Colagusano –esa rata traidora- pueda haber revelado su peludo secreto –secreto de merodeador. En opinión de Sirius eso ya merece por si sola la pena capital- Harry es su ahijado y como que se llama Sirius Black que lo va a ir a despedir a la estación. Aprovecha la oportunidad de salir al aire libre, le ladra a los gatos y corre detrás de las palomas y cuando nadie se da cuenta roba las salchichas de un hombre que desayuna en una cafetería. Chapotea un rato en los charcos y aúlla cuando el tren escarlata abandona la estación.

La libertad, aunque solo haya durado unas horas le sienta bien y le abre de nuevo el apetito así que en cuanto puede se escabulle y roba un Kebab en la tienda de la esquina.

Todavía se relame los morros cuando vuelve a Grimmauld Place –que está oscura y sucia, como siempre- y se encuentra a Remus sentado en su sillón habitual, leyendo un libro viejo y desgastado. Justo antes de volver a ser humano se rasca la oreja con la pata trasera, haciendo todo el ruido que puede para llamar la atención.

-Soy un chucho abandonado, Lunático. Necesito mimos –dice, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y con un algo en la mirada que parece que está pidiendo permiso.

Siente como Remus se derrite como chocolate fundido y no puede evitar sonreír, satisfecho de ser el único de poder conseguirlo_. Mío._

_***_

Es una de esas noches que están solos en Grimmauld Place. Una de esas noches en las que no pueden parar de besarse y de meterse mano por debajo de la ropa, o de lo que queda de ella. La camisa de Remus está en el suelo, haciéndole compañía a los pantalones y a la túnica de Sirius.

Sirius tumbado casi totalmente encima de Remus, le hace cosquillas en el estómago y lo besa lentamente, fundiéndose poco a poco. Pero de repente, se para y mira a Remus fijamente. Remus no puede evitarlo, y se asusta. Desconfiado por naturaleza, teme el rechazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

_Que no quiero perderte. Que tú y Harry sois lo único que tengo en la vida._

-Estás muy guapo esta noche.

Remus se ríe, dejándolo pasar.

-Si claro, Canuto.

Lo besa porque no quiere empezar una de las típicas discusiones que tenían antaño. Porque sabe perfectamente que no es atractivo y no quiere que Sirius le empiece con el rollo de siempre. "_No tienes ni idea, Remus, y por eso mismo eres aun más atractivo. Tus ojos, tus labios, tus movimientos. Incluso tu cuerpo es hermoso" "Está lleno de cicatrices, Sirius, que va a ser bonito" "Las cicatrices son…-sonrisa maliciosa- sexys, masculinas…" _Lo besa porque se muere si no lo hace. Lo besa porque llevan trece años sin hacerlo, y si no lo hacen ahora, por la _santa_ madre de Sirius que se tira del Big Ben.

-Canuto –jadea contra sus labios.

Y Sirius le entiende como nunca le ha entendido nadie.

-Follar. Si. Lo se.

Se quitan los calzoncillos sin dejar de tocarse. Se acarician. Sirius recorre con la lengua la clavícula de Remus. Remus le muerde en el culo a Sirius. La lengua de Sirius baja hasta su pecho, se enreda en los pezones, traza las suaves líneas de los pectorales. Es un pecho fuerte, firmado por mil batallas -algunas de piel hacia dentro, otras, hacia fuera.- No se entretienen mucho en preliminares –tienen el resto de la noche, el resto de su vida para eso-, hoy solo quieren sentirse de nuevo.

Se embisten como adolescentes, blasfemando contra dioses en los que no creen. Cambian de ritmo y de postura. Arriba, abajo, sentados, de pie. Sudando todo lo que no pudieron sudar en catorce años.

Se lo dicen con palabras –_te quiero, joder, si dios_-, sin ellas –mirándose a los ojos en todo momento- con gestos -besándose como si fueran caramelo- y a veces ni siquiera se lo dicen porque no hace falta –se conocen desde los once años, ya saben todo lo que tienen que saber el uno del otro-.

Cuando terminan, Remus se recuesta sobre el pecho de Sirius, sintiendo como se va quedando dormido. Sirius lo rodea con un brazo derecho mientras que el izquierdo lo coloca por detrás de su cabeza. Mira al techo, pensando en nada, disfrutando de la respiración tranquila del hombre que descansa a su lado.

**Octubre**

En Octubre Sirius recuerda. El otoño trae de vuelta los recuerdos del pasado, algunos son buenos, la mayoría no tanto. En Octubre es fácil recordar a James y a Lily, pero también Halloween, una casa incendiada y cinco vidas destruidas. A Sirius nunca le gustó Halloween. De pequeño temía la víspera del día los muertos porque Grimmauld Place se volvía más oscura que nunca. Cuando Régulus y él aún eran hermanos, solían agazaparse juntos en una habitación, tapados por las mantas mientras leían cómics de _Martin Higgs, el muggle loco_, hasta que su madre los sacaba a golpes de varita mágica y los hacía presentarse ante toda la familia.

En Hogwarts, y gracias a James, su perspectiva de Halloween cambió. Dejó de ser una celebración en donde se ensalzaba lo oculto y lo misterioso para convertirse en algo divertido digno de ser celebrado. El 31 de Octubre de 1981 Sirius prefiere no recordarlo. Si pudiera _obliviarse_ a si mismo ese sería el momento de su vida que elegiría borrar. Más que las torturas de su madre, más que la indiferencia de su padre y de su hermano, más que sus trece años en Azkaban. _Ese_ momento.

Pero en Octubre también recuerda sus días de gloria. Bromas, escapadas nocturnas, hacerle la vida imposible a Snape, _chicas_. Sobretodo las chicas. Con diecisiete años recordaba todos sus nombres, lo que les gustaba y donde les gustaba, ahora, con treinta y ocho, no recuerda ni sus rostros.

Azkaban lo ha borrado todo.

Imagina por un segundo que vuelve al pasado. Es sábado noche y el local de moda en Hogsmeade está hasta los topes. Baila. En una mano un cubata, en la otra un cigarro con algo más que tabaco. Se mueve en lo que el considera que es al ritmo de la música. Lanza sonrisas que desarman, miradas que desnudan. Normalmente baila solo, con James observándolo desde una esquina, recostado contra la pared mientras se fuma un cigarro. Se suele resistir a salir a la pista la primera media hora, luego, cuando el alcohol surge efecto se deja convencer por Sirius, que sin misericordia, lo arrastra a la pista de baile. Remus los observa sentado desde la barra. Bebe una cerveza de mantequilla y rechaza –educadamente- las proposiciones que le hacen, alegando que tiene que cuidar de su amigo Peter, que duerme desde hace rato en un rincón.

**Noviembre**

le trae una carta de Harry. La coge de buen humor pero a medida que lee su ánimo decae un poco. Cuando termina la deja encima de la mesa, mira hacia ambos lados para asegurarse que está solo y conecta la chimenea. En esos momentos le importa un pito lo que pueda decir Dumbledore, pero tampoco quiere una nueva pelea, está harto de las peleas.

La sala común de Gryffindor está llena de estudiantes que ríen y juegan, y su mente se nubla con los recuerdos del pasado. Al fondo puede ver a Harry y a Hermione, y un poco más allá Ron mordisquea su pluma nerviosamente. Tiene que esperar varias horas antes de poder hablar con su ahijado y cuando por fin consigue llevar la conversación hacia el tema que le interesa –ir a verle a Hogsmeade, ser un perro de nuevo, dejar que los niños le acaricien y las cocineras le den las sobras de los restaurantes, robar periódicos- Harry y esa cría que cada vez le recuerda más a Lily en sus tiempos de prefecta saltan como leones y le dicen que no, que es muy arriesgado. _Yo me meo en el riesgo, Potter_ –quiso decirle, pero en lugar de eso le salió _A James le habría parecido divertido._

-Soy un amargado. Un viejo inútil y amargado –gruñe. Cuando sale de la habitación chasquea los dedos y la chimenea se apaga- Miles de generaciones de magia impoluta para esto, madre. Para que él último de tu linaje acabe encerrado y regañado por unos adolescentes.

La cortina que tapa el cuadro de su madre se agita y Sirius esboza una sonrisa agria que no alcanza a los ojos.

-Si madre, lo sé. La voluntad de un Black es una orden, y sus órdenes son la ley –deja escapar un poco de magia, la suficiente para entrever el perfil de Walburga entre los cortinajes.

-Nuestra mayor arma es el poder –susurran a la vez. Madre e hijo, como si de nuevo fueran familia.

Y Sirius se ríe, esta de vez de verdad, vibrando de la cabeza a los pies. Carcajadas crueles y burlonas que acallan los insultos de su madre y lo hacen parecer un loco a cualquiera que pueda verlo. Pero está solo en la mansión y Sirius no tarda en tranquilizarse.

-Ojalá te estés pudriendo en el infierno, madre.

**Diciembre**

Celebran la llegada mañana de navidad metidos en la cama de los padres de Sirius, como una especie de burla definitiva a los Black. La habitación es sombría y si fuera posible Remus diría que huele a la esencia misma de la oscuridad. Lirios negros tal vez, o nomeolvides, quien sabe. Es el mismo olor penetrante que infecta toda la casa (y que los primeros días le ponía los pelos de punta) solo que allí es mas puro. Aunque ahora se mezcle con el olor a sudor, a sexo y a cerrado sigue ahí, latente.

-De pequeño me daba miedo entrar aquí –confiesa Sirius, todavía con la respiración pesada post orgásmica.

Remus es un hombrelobo desde los cuatro años pero piensa que si hubiera vivido allí tampoco habría entrado. No sabría decir exactamente porqué. No hay nada físico -es una habitación amplia, casi como una pequeña sala de estar, forrada en madera y con grandes espejos de plata bruñida en las paredes- sino que es más bien una sensación. Como si hubiera algo acechándolos. Una presencia, algo. Sirius lo llama el sello de los Black. _Así es como sabes cuando un Black ha estado antes, es la huella de su paso._

_***_

Después de comer, justo antes de que todos los invitados se vayan, Sirius se lleva aparte a Harry. El chaval está preocupado y se teme a si mismo. Lleva varias semanas teniendo sueños de serpiente, y visiones que no es que lo parezcan, sino que son premoniciones.

-Yo era la serpiente, Sirius. Yo atacaba al señor Weasley –confiesa Harry en un susurro acongojado. Sirius le comprende, conoce ese tipo de sueños. Frente a él, el árbol genealógico de los Black, cuelga con majestuosidad.

-No eres una mala persona, Harry –lo consuela. Le pasa una mano por los hombros y lo aprieta contra su pecho, como tantas veces hizo James con él.-Sino una buena persona a la que le han pasado cosas malas.

Harry tiembla contra su cuerpo, aunque no llega a derramar ninguna lágrima. _Es un chico fuerte, James. Es mejor que nosotros. _Se quedan un rato así, padrino y ahijado, últimos miembros de una familia rota.

-¡Harry! –Hermione se asoma a la habitación, toda cabellos revueltos y enmarañados- Debemos irnos.

Harry se separa de Sirius, y éste le despeina un poco más. Le sonríe una vez más para infundirle fuerzas y deja que se vaya. Unos minutos más tarde, sale el también de la sala de estar, cerrando suavemente la puerta a sus espaldas, escondiendo fantasmas del pasado.

-Tú también eres una buena persona, Canuto –Remus sale de las sombras, serio y sincero, sin mostrar un ápice de arrepentimiento por haber estado escuchando a escondidas una conversación privada.

Deja que Remus se acerque a él y le coja la cara con las manos. Deja que le de suaves besos por la frente y las mejillas, y susurre lo mismo una y otra vez. _Eres una buena persona, Black _y es casi una paradoja.

Sirius se deja hacer, no tiene fuerzas para llevarle la contraria y no quiere pelearse con Remus –con Remus no- así que no dice nada.

**Enero**

La marcha de los niños –y en especial de Harry- hace que regrese el Sirius amargado y resentido de principio de verano. Se encierra en la habitación de Buckbeack durante horas y le gruñe a todo aquel que se le acerca. Es como si la presencia de Harry hubiera apartado durante un tiempo viejos demonios, y ahora que él se ha ido éstos volvieran con más fuerza que nunca. La atmósfera de Grimmauld Place está más enrarecida que nunca, y le impide respirar. Las paredes le agobian. Se siente enjaulado, prisionero.

-No escapé del infierno para que me encerraran en la casa del diablo.

Remus le escucha con paciencia y le deja desahogarse. A veces, él tampoco entiende a Dumbledore.

***

Remus duerme cuando nota como alguien le abre las piernas. El sueño cambia ligeramente por la interrupción física y se vuelve más confuso. Luego hay algo húmedo que se cuela por sitios secretos y en el sueño es como si estuviera desnudo, y hay pequeñas olas que salen de la nada y le lamen _ahí, _justo _ahí. _En sueños, Remus se sonroja cuando nota como se le pone dura, en la realidad, se agita y s acerca involuntariamente a esa lengua mojada que nunca se queda sin saliva. El sueño se llena de niebla blanca y grisácea e intuye la forma difusa de un Sirius que no termina de acercarse del todo y las olas siguen, implacables, tocándole por la cara interna de los muslos, colándose dentro de su culo, y Remus intenta agarrarlas y decirles que paren o le dará algo, perderá el control, solo y desnudo, ante la sombra de un Sirius que aunque no se acerca no le pierde de vista y tiene esa sonrisa sádica que pone siempre que no quiere que se corra todavía.

En la cama de Sirius, éste se regocija sujetando a Remus mientras hunde su rostro en su entrepierna y aspira el olor del lobo. Remus se remueve en sueños intranquilos y eróticos y se arquea como un lince cuando le mete dos dedos en el culo y le chupa la punta de la polla, colando la lengua por debajo del glande. Mueve los dedos y continúa chupando, lento, muy lento, intentando que Remus se mantenga en ese estado semi onírico mientras sus muslos sudan y su polla suda y todo en él suda. Sujetar a Remus se vuelve difícil, cuando lo tiene que hacer con una mano –o se toca o le despierta y le hace chupársela a él con esa boca que gime _Sirius_ incluso dormido- y la polla de Remus es grande y larga y resbala en sus manos y se la conoce como la palma de su mano pero siempre le parece diferente. Siempre encuentra nuevos sitios donde tocar.

Remus se despierta con un gemido salvaje, sudando por todas partes, manchado de semen (el suyo y el de Sirius) y con un Sirius que le mira hambriento casi totalmente encima de él.

-Voy… -le gustaría decirle que va a matarle, que mañana tiene que levantarse temprano, que ha sido un orgasmo espectacular que…

-Te voy a follar durante el resto de la noche, Canuto –lo atrae hacia si y le besa –le muerde- castigándole, dándole las gracias por estar con él incluso en sus sueños-

-¿Es una amenaza, Lupin? –le vuelve a morder el labio hasta que nota el sabor de la sangre.

-Por supuesto. Nunca despiertes a un lobo dormido, Black. Se dice que no tienen un buen despertar.

Sirius rueda sobre si mismo y deja que Remus se ponga encima, sonriendo en la oscuridad.

**Febrero**

**-**Vamos Lunático, como no salga de esta casa me voy a volver loco. ¡Seré como Kreacher pero en guapo!

Lleva varios días de buen humor. Vuelve a bromear y a reír con esas carcajadas perrunas que hacen tambalearse las arañas que cuelgan del techo, por eso, cuando le pide que se escapen durante unas horas

-Como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, Remus.

No se puede negar. Simplemente no es capaz. Como no fue capaz de detenerlos cuando hacían trastadas en el colegio, como cuando no fue capaz de decirle a Dumbledore que sus amigos se convertían en animales para pasar la luna llena con él. Porque es un cobarde.

-De cobarde nada, Lunático. ¡Eres un merodeador! –Sirius que lee en él como en un libro abierto le da un empujón suave y se ríe, disfrutando del viento frío de finales de Febrero.

Vuelve a ser libre, al menos por unas horas. Remus deja que disfrute, porque sospecha que no volverán a tener una oportunidad como esa en mucho tiempo. Realmente ni siquiera sabe como consiguieron escapar a la vigilancia de Dumbledore.

Los pasos les conducen a St. James Park, que está lleno de parejas y de madres paseando carritos de bebés. Atardece y los reflejos de las flores y los árboles colorean el agua del lago.

Caminan juntos, envueltos en un silencio tranquilo y cómodo hasta que Sirius suelta:

-Una vez besé a James –aunque no es (del todo) cierto. En realidad fue James quien le besó. Estaban borrachos en casa de los Potter. James hablaba sobre lo enamorado que estaba de los bucles de Lily, y de los ojos verdes de Lily, y de los labios de Lily, hasta que Sirius empezó a reírse y se burló diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió: le dijo que no sabía besar y que haría el ridículo y mil tonterías más. No se esperó la respuesta de James, que le agarró por la nuca y junto sus labios en un beso húmedo y algo torpe. Cuando se separaron Sirius se volvió a burlar y le dijo: _Ahora ya se porque Lily no quiere salir contigo _y James solo se rió suavemente.

-¿Debería sentirme celoso?

Sirius, que estaba contando los segundos que tardaba Remus en reaccionar, no desperdicia la oportunidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo estás? –dice, disimulando una sonrisa. Todavía con las manos metidas dentro del los bolsillos del abrigo, se las arregla para abrirlo y atrapar a Remus con él.

Remus sonríe. Lo que quiere a ese chucho, no es ni medio normal.

**Marzo**

Ha habido un ataque. Greyback ha mordido a un niño en Norwich, Norfolk. No estaba transformado pero la cercanía de la luna hace que los medimagos se pasen la mano por la frente, retirándose el sudor frío que los empapa al ver una familia apunto de desmoronarse.

Esa noche es luna llena. Remus acude al cuartel general de la Orden y se encierra en la habitación que perteneció a los padres de Sirius. Cinco minutos más tarde es el propio Sirius el que intenta entrar, como cada mes durante todo ese año, como siempre debió ser (pero no pudo). Pero esta vez, la puerta está cerrada.

-Lunático abre, soy yo.

Pero no hay respuesta desde dentro. Sirius aporrea la madera, prueba diez hechizos diferentes y raspa la puerta convertido en perro.

-Quiero estar solo –la voz le llega rota y difuminada por el cansancio. La luna se acerca y Sirius nota, a través del aire que se cuela por debajo de la puerta, como Remus empieza a cambiar con ella.

Se enfurece. La luna no le quitó a Remus cuando eran críos y no se lo va a quitar ahora, que tiene casi cuatro décadas a las espaldas y es el único amigo que le queda. _Una polla, Lupin._

Su magia crece dentro de él y explota, creando una onda expansiva que arranca las bisagras y hace que la madera de roble se convierta en astillas y serrín. _Una lástima, con lo que te gustaba esa puerta, padre._

Remus está en el alfeizar de la ventana, recortado a la luz de alguna farola cercana. Fuma. Hace tiempo que no lo ve fumar. La sensualidad hecha licántropo.

Fuera, la ciudad se enciende poco a poco con la llegada de la noche.

-Te dije que quería estar solo –no le mira y sigue fumando, recostado contra el cristal.

-Me da igual.

En la ventana, la luna cuelga en el cielo. Majestuosa, letal.

Dentro, en la antigua casa de los Black, un lobo aúlla mientras un perro negro le lame las heridas.

**Abril **

Llevan toda la mañana escuchando la radio. _Emisora pitonisa: música de ayer, hoy y mañana_. Y Sirius lleva callado un buen rato. Demasiado, para ser Sirius.

-¿En que piensas?

Tarda en contestar y cuando lo hace agacha la cabeza, esconde la mirada. Curioso, Remus aparta el periódico y le presta toda su atención.

-En que no quiero perderte, Lunático –voz grave y baja- en que volvería a Azkaban antes de dejarte escapar otra vez. En que no quiero dejarte solo –la voz se convierte en un susurro, un simple murmullo del viento- en que no quiero quedarme solo.

Remus nota una sacudida en el corazón. Son las ganas de tocarle, de besarle, de estar con él. Son deseos de morderle y de entregarle todo lo que tiene. El intenso deseo de demostrar que tienen el mismo derecho a amarse y a ser felices que el resto del mundo. Es Sirius. Quiere hacerle cosas que harían sonrojar a las prostitutas y atragantarse a los sexólogos, quiere probar con él las caricias de las más preciadas concubinas, los besos de todas las princesas que no fueron rescatadas, el sexo de todos los prostíbulos del mundo. Es Sirius, la estrella más brillante del cielo, que en esos momentos, brilla solo para él.

**Mayo**

Hablar de James con Harry les deja un regusto agridulce. Durante la conversación a Sirius se le ahogó varias veces la voz y tuvo que agarrar a Remus para poder seguir hablando. Se obligó a pensar en las aventuras de luna llena y en las bromas que aterrorizaban a medio claustro de profesores y olvidó deliberadamente las intrigas de la guerra, la desconfianza y como poco a poco todos se iban apagando. La culpa todavía le corroe las entrañas –_yo lo estropee todo_- y a veces, ni siquiera la presencia de Remus consigue calmarlo –_desconfié de ti, Lunático. Y por eso Harry no tiene padres_-

-Yo también te creí culpable –murmura Remus, adivinando, como siempre, sus pensamientos. Le pasa los brazos por el cuello y se pega a su espalda, respirando contra su oído.

Sirius descansa la cabeza sobre el hombro de Remus y se permite cerrar los ojos para imaginar un mundo donde todavía pueden hacer cualquier sueño realidad.

-¿Qué crees que diría James si nos viera ahora? –pregunta Remus bajito, acariciándole el pelo con una mano, enterrando los dedos en esa melena indómita.

Ni siquiera tiene que pensar para contestar.

-Aggg –se echan los dos a reír, vibrando el uno junto al otro, y agradece tener a Remus a su lado, que sabe arrancarle una carcajada cuando los demás no pueden ni una triste sonrisa.

El primer beso que se dan es inevitable. Bocas demasiado juntas y una abstinencia de cariño acumulada durante más de una década (ninguno de los dos se acostumbra a tener alguien a quien abrazar y besar). El segundo que se dan es por la pereza de que no querer separarse. El tercero es espectacular. El cuarto, el quinto y el sexto se confunden en una nebulosa de saliva y labios. El séptimo no lo olvidan porque hace que leviten unos centímetros del suelo, y el octavo no es más que el preludio del noveno. A partir de entonces todo se mezcla. Manos y piernas se confunden en un torbellino de cuerpos y las lenguas se enredan hasta que una parece la prolongación de la otra. Pero cuando empiezan a desvestirse lo hacen despacio, botón a botón, como una primera vez.

-Me encantas, Canuto –confiesa Remus entre beso y beso, jugueteando con su ombligo. Sirius gruñe algo incomprensible y profundiza el beso, junta sus caderas. Luego le agarra la polla con una mano y la acaricia sin prisas, regodeándose en la lentitud, arrancando suspiros.

-Quiero follarte como si esta fuera nuestra última vez, Lunático –le dice con la boca pegada a su garganta. La piel de Remus vibra por el contacto.- Quiero que si me vuelven a llevar a Azkaban este recuerdo sea capaz de hacer abochornarse a los jodidos dementores –lo dice con una voz ronca que casi parece el rugido desgastado de un león, y mientras, Remus siente que se va a correr solo de oírle _por favor, dios, por favor. _Sirius le mete un dedo en el culo.- Voy a follarte tanto que cuando acabe contigo estarás tan cansado que no podrás ni transformarte en lobo. –se reiría sino estuviese derritiéndose, corriéndose, _Sirius me voy a correr te lo juro, dios, joder, puta, _tiene dos dedos metidos en el culo, la otra mano en su polla, la lengua de Sirius en el oído, y está húmedo por todas partes, _me muero Canuto, me muero. _Cuando Sirius le penetra es casi un alivio. Casi porque la polla se Sirius dentro de su culo nunca es un alivio, es sexo puro, sudor, su cuerpo arqueándose para él. _Como los gatos, Lupin, te doblas como los putos gatos_. Es una fricción tan profunda que cuando era joven le hacía sonrojarse solo de pensarlo –o cuando Sirius le recordaba que _No voy a parar de follarte hasta que nos fundamos, Lupin_, _te lo juro_. Siempre igual de guarro, siempre siendo Sirius- son descargas sacudiéndolo de arriba abajo, haciendo que estire los dedos de los pies y le clave las uñas a Sirius –_un puto gato, Lunático, dios joder, un puto gato_-. Se corre Remus primero claro (llevaba corriéndose mil años) y se mancha su propio estómago de semen.

-Joder, Lunático, la ostia –Sirius parece que se vuelve loco cuando Remus se tensa ahí abajo y es como una explosión en cadena, Remus, su culo, y él mismo diciendo incoherencias y corriéndose dentro de Remus. _RemusRemusRemus_.

**Junio**

Remus quiere lanzarse tras él, atravesar el velo y vivir una nueva aventura llena de pasadizos secretos, mapas mágicos y amigos por los que daría la vida. Pero el lobo aúlla alto y sale a la superficie con más fuerza que nunca, protegiendo al último de la manada.

-El esta…. –pero se detiene porque si lo dice lo estará reconociendo, será verdad eso que su mente grita en cada fibra de su cuerpo pero que su corazón se niega a reconocer. _No va a volver._ Porque él, aún más que Harry, desea que atraviese ese velo maldito con una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada perruna. _Fui al mas allá pero era demasiado aburrido, Lunático._

_Los ojos rojos, la lengua pastosa, unas ojeras que ya se empiezan a adivinar bajo los ojos. Despeinados, sucios, cansados. Sirius y Remus, tras venir de una fiesta en Hogsmeade. Solos en _

_la sala común, frente a la chimenea apagada. Se tocan sin darse cuenta, caricias suaves como el roce de una pluma, jugando con pereza. Remus está tumbado en un sofá y Sirius está tumbado casi encima de Remus. No se mueven cuando el cuadro de la señora Gorda se abre._

_-¿Qué tal la noche, Cornamenta? ¿Cayó por fin, Evans? –dice Sirius con un amago de sonrisa en los labios cuando ve llegar a su mejor amigo._

_James se pasa la mano por el pelo._

_-Ya caerá._

_La entrada a la sala común se vuelve a abrir y Peter Petigrew, el último merodeador, aparece, con una chica. Tonteando con una chica._

_Borrachos como cubas James y Sirius no pueden evitar reírse y burlarse de su amigo, que se sonroja de la cabeza a los pies, pillado in fraganti. La muchacha, una gryffindor dos años menor, de rizos negros y ojos claros agacha la cabeza avergonzada y murmurando una torpe excusa desaparece por la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas. Peter, no tan rápido de reflejos como James, no la acompaña._

_-¡Serás mendrugo, Colagusano!! –ladra Sirius._

-¡¡No está muerto!! –grita Harry, desgarrado de dolor.- ¡No está muerto!

Remus siente como su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos cuando escucha en voz alta lo que él se sigue negando a decir: _MuertoMuertoMuerto_. Incapaz de hacer algo más abraza a Harry con fuerza. Su mente perdida en el dolor y los recuerdos, casi presa de la desesperación.

_El estadio entero tiembla cuando James hace una jugada magistral, surcando los cielos a la velocidad del trueno. Solo él y la snitch, que se convierte en una extensión de su cuerpo cuando la atrapa. Los Gryffindor, rugen. Campeones, dicen los leones._

_Campeones, susurra Sirius cuando abraza a su hermano a veinte metros del suelo, subido en su escoba voladora. Cansado y sudado. Feliz._

_Campeones_

Harry lucha por desasirse, y sale en pos de Bellatrix que tras un primer impacto inicial –ha matado a su primo, un Black, sangre de su sangre- se escapa canturreando cosas que preferiría no oír.

Remus lo sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece en las sombras, sin saber que hacer. Perdido, hundido, muerto en vida. Como un autómata, se gira para volver a observar el velo que se ha tragado a su compañero, su amigo, su hermano. Sirius.

Cae de rodillas, roto por dentro, sollozando por sus vidas perdidas, por sus destinos malditos. Por él y por Sirius, que se querían más que nada en el mundo y no pudieron confiar el uno el otro. Por James y por Lily y sus muertes demasiado tempranas, que no pudieron disfrutar de su hijo. Llora por Peter, que en el momento que más importaba no se atrevió a decir no. Llora por Harry, huérfano sin infancia, héroe a la fuerza.

Lo ha perdido todo.

De nuevo.

_Sirius solía ligar con las dependientas de Madame Malkin: túnicas para todas las ocasiones. Eran chicas jóvenes, guapas y simpáticas a las que hacía reír contando sus aventuras en Hogwarts y soltando cuatro piropos por cada tres palabras. Una vez, una rubia preciosa, de ojos verdes y mirada traviesa lo llamó cuando estaba a punto de salir de la tienda._

_-Me gustas._

_Sirius se detuvo y se dio la vuelta lentamente._

_-A mi no -la chica abrió la boca de la impresión y se puso pálida. –A mi me tienes enamorado –replicó Sirius con un guiño. Deslumbrante, gamberro. Merodeador._

_La chica no le creyó y se estuvo riendo un buen rato con el desparpajo del criajo pero esa noche, Sirius subió a su piso de estudiante e hizo cosas que ni su calenturienta mente de adolescente había llegado a imaginar. Hubo lengua y cuerpos, besos y sexo. Mucho sexo por primera vez en su vida._

_Tenía catorce años y empezaba a creerse inmortal._


End file.
